


Warm Milk

by Mutt0ttuM



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Burping, Drunk Tom, Emetophilia, Lactose Intolerance, Vomit kink, Vomiting, burt whatever, technically mat and edd are only mentioned, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutt0ttuM/pseuds/Mutt0ttuM
Summary: Tom is being a general nuisance one particular night, and Tord- as well as the rest of the household most likely- has had enough of it. Tom asks for a small favor in return, and Tord agrees. Though we all know Tord has to put his own spin on things....especially when he knows one of toms rather....explosive weaknesses.





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Well....I hate myself too. I don't know why the fuck I wrote this but I just started typing and.....this happened. Its very short but uhhhh I had fun doing it so whatever man.

  Tom was sitting on the couch, drunk as all hell. He was smirking like an idiot because he knew he wouldn't get a hangover; he's been doing this far too long to not know how to deal with one. He had the TV blaring some random drama, yelling at the characters when they would do or say something stupid. Pretty soon someone else had woken up, though Tom couldn't care less.  
 

  Tord stumbled into the living room, using the walls as support to carry his tired, slouching frame. "Thomas, would you turn down the fucking TV?" he asked in annoyance. Tom only shrugged, taking another swig of Smirnoff. He frowned when he realized hat he had emptied his bottle.

  "I'll turn down the TV if ya get me another fuckin' drink..." he slurred. Tord rolled his eyes and growled.

  "I'm not your maid, Thomas." Tom raised his bushy eyebrows and grabbed the remote, clicking the volume button and turning it all the way up. Tord growled louder, teeth grit. "FINE!" He gave in. Tom smiled a shit eating smile and slowly turned the TV back to its original volume. Tord clanged around in the kitchen for a minute before walking back in with a red cup....which had a cap.....and a straw.

  "OI!? The fuck is this???" he asked, glaring at Tord, eyes half lidded. Tord huffed and shoved the cup near him.

  "It's a fucking drink, now take it before I slap you so hard your mother will feel it," he snapped, grabbing the remote and turning the TV down. Tom looked at the cup wearily.

  "Yeah well she'd deserve it...." he mumbled as he eyes the straw. Tord sighed when he looked back at the brit.

  "I didn't fucking poison it, for fucks sake. Just god damn drink it and be happy." Only then did Tom realize it was warm. The plastic was fucking warm. This fucker either put something already warm in there, or he heated it. Tom sniffed the straw, finding no odor. He glared at Tord. Tord sighed and started walking away. "Its just some warm milk to get you to sleep. Happy!?" He asked as he made his way to his room, slamming his door behind himself.

  Tom looked back at the cup. He wanted alcohol but.....maybe just a cup of milk couldn't hurt, right? He couldn't honestly remember the last time he actually had milk.....maybe there was a reason for that. Or maybe not. Either way he was fucking thirsty. The brit wrapped his lips around the straw and drank the milk happily, his drunk mind making the world move in weird directions around him. After he finished the cup, he found the warm milk really did make him comfy and tired. It was early in the morning...he should really just sleep. So he did.

  Tom woke the next morning to a rather annoying pain in his gut. His stomach churned, making him groan as he cracked open his empty eyes. Deep, loud rumbles came from his twisting stomach, pulling another noise of displeasure from him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, sitting up carefully. What the fuck did he eat last night? Tom felt air bubble up in his stomach again, making him belch. He covered his mouth, feeling a little nauseas.

  He stood up slowly, trying to think of what he ate the night before. All he remembered was Smirnoff and......fuck. Tord gave him milk! He was lactose intolerant, this was bullshit! He drank the whole fucking cup too. The brit sighed and felt another burp coming up through his throat. He felt fucking horrible. Tom started walking to the bathroom, just in case he was going to throw up. Luckily everything seemed to be flooding back up instead of rushing down.

  But once he got in the hall he saw the familiar red hoodie, standing and staring at him with a smirk. Tord was leaning on the bathroom door, arms crossed. Oh this fucker knew what he had done. Tom growled. pulling his hand away from his stomach. Toms stomach rumbled again, followed by a little pain. He whimpered and glared at Tord. "Why the fuck did you give me milk!?" He asked, face red in anger.

  "Why the fuck did you drink it?" he responded with a sly smirk.

  "I WAS DRUNK!"

  "Not my problem." He shrugged and kept standing in front of the door. Tom walked up to him and pushed him, only making his nausea worse from the sudden movement. He hurked and let out a louder, longer burp. Tord laughed and Tom blushed. Tord shook his head and grabbed Toms waist, pressing his thumbs into the sides of his stomach. "Aw, Thomas, does your belly hurt?~" he asked teasingly, pressing harder. He could feel the air and irritated acid bubbling around and shifting. Tom growled and pushed against him, only making Tord tighten his grip.

  "Y-you're such a dick..." he whimpered, gasping when Tord pressed him to a wall.

  "Yeah, but seeing you whimper and groan in pain is completely worth it." Tom frowned, his annoyance clear from his features. Tord moved his hands to Toms stomach, suspecting it hurt. And it did. Tom let out a long groan, his head rolling back on his neck. He let out another loud burp, a bit of milk spurting into the back of his throat. He cringed, trying to swallow it down as he looked back at Tord.

  "What the hell do you want from me?" He asked once he got the liquid back down. Tord shrugged.

  "Nothing. I'm just having a little fun with my favorite Jehovah's witness~" he teased. pressing harder. Tom gagged, spit pooling in his throat. He gasped brokenly, feeling warm bile trying to come back up. He covered his mouth, stomach gurgling, making him let out a few more small belches, followed by more milk and this time a little Smirnoff. Once he had everything back down, he took his hand away, cringing at the way Tord sneered in disgust.

  "L-let me go! I'm g-going to throw up!" He shouted, trying to shove Tord away. But the Norwegian only held him harder, chuckling.

  "I know you're lying, you're just trying to make me let go." Tom groaned again. This man was such a fucking stupid piece of shit. Tom hated him with every last inch of his soul. He gagged again, spit coming up as he heaved forward. Tord flinched, almost letting go. But he just grinned when nothing came up. He really did think that Tom was just trying to get him to let go by scaring him.

  Tom gasped as Tord pressed again. He let out a wet burp, the liquids bubbling in the back of his throat. His eyes went wide and before he could even stop himself he gagged roughly, milk spewing out past his lips. He puked on Tord's chest, pulling a disgusted gasp from the man as the warm bile soaked through his hoodie. Tord let go and pulled back, but not in time to avoid the situation. Tom gagged roughly again, tears pricking in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He heaved, leaning over as he vomited the mixed drinks all over Tord's crotch, legs, and feet.

  "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he cursed in disgust, pulling away further as Tom held his stomach harder. Another wet belch bubbled up from his throat, fallowed by a gag and another wave of warm bile. Tears streamed down his face from the force of expelling the alcohol and milk, his legs shaking as he turned around and leaned on the wall for support. Tord watched him in disgust, feeling the warm vomit soaking through his briefs. His face turned a deep pink at the warmth, pulling an uncomfortable grunt from him as he squeezed his wet thighs. He was fucking covered in Toms vomit....fucking....gross.

  Tom heaved again, finding this one to only bring up spit. He choked out broken curses, voice rough and breaking. He gagged, followed by a wet whimper as more alcohol violently came out of his throat and splattered against the wall. His whole body felt tired and weak, his legs wanting to just give out.

  Once he was sure it was over, he wiped his mouth shakily, standing up straight as he held his still churning belly. He looked back at Tord, wiping the tears from his eyes with his other hand. Instantly Tom spotted the growing bulge in Tord's pant. He gagged again at the thought of Tord being turned on by him throwing up.The Norwegians face lit up in a bright red, his pride getting a nice hard blow. Tom looked back at him, heat pooling lower in his stomach, making him swallow thickly.

  "You're disgusting, you fuckin' weirdo," Tom complained, turning around to head to the bathroom door.

  "Yeah, says the one who threw up all over me!" Tord went to cross his arms but decided against it as he remembered the barf all over his chest. Tom scoffed.

  "You get to clean that shit up..." he muttered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Tord rolled his eyes.

  "I'm not cleaning up you're puke! Get out here!"

  "Caaant! I'm shiiiting!" He called out from behind the door teasingly, making Tord blush even deeper. He huffed and walked down the hallway, mumbling about Tom's disgustingness. He pounded on Edd's door, earning a groan from behind it.

  "Tom threw up all over the hallway. We both know I'm not cleaning it, and Matt would rather die than touch it with a ten foot pole. So you better get your big ass out here before the smell of milk and alcohol fills the whole house!" He explained before making his way to his own room. What a fucking nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, any sort of feedback is appreciated. Critiques are welcome. But if youre only here to hate id rather you just go.


End file.
